


Weddings

by Pyttie13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, Crying Keith (Voltron), F/M, Feelings, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Weddings, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyttie13/pseuds/Pyttie13
Summary: I don't know what to say, I don't want to spoil anything xDAnyway, there's a wedding and Keith starts to cry. It''s not beautiful and well, things get complicated.Lance held his relationship a secret for a year. Keith tells Lance that his girlfriend is a cheater and well the others try to help.This is an alternate universe, so they arent in space and well, there's no aliens.Hunk owns a cafe, Pidge is working with NASA. Shiro is a personal trainer and Allura is a teacher, together with Coran.Keith works on several places and Lance is a kindergarden teacher.





	1. Lance's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right xD  
> Well, we'll see :P

Keith stares at Lance. Stunned by his beauty, where he stands there in his black suit, blue tie. Hair neatly styled and with a bright smile on his face. He watch as Lance takes a hold of the bride's hands and looks deep into her purple colored eyes.  
Nyma, the girl that Lance has dated in secret for a around a year, stands there in a white dress, magical wedding dress. (that Lance probably payed) She looks at Lance, and she smiles, but the happiness are nowhere to be seen in her eyes. Suddenly here eyes leaves the grooms and instead they scan the crowd. They stop at Keith, who meets her gaze. The two of them stare at each other and Keith feels the anger, boiling up, in his whole body.   
She’s a thief, a liar and a cheater. Too bad that none of his friends, especially not Lance, knows this.  
Keith suddenly feels Shiro's hand on his arm and breaks the stare, only to let his eyes stay on the ground. He can feel how Shiro slowly leans closer to whisper in his ear.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine” Well that’s a big fucking lie. The one person he loves is getting married with someone else right before his eyes, of course he’s not fine!  
“If you say so, but tell me if it get’s to bad and if you need to get out of here.”  
Shiro only wants the best for Keith, and that something he loves about his older brother. But this wasn’t something he could have stopped from happening, no one could. Or well, maybe Keith could have stopped it, if he had told the others about what he knows about Nyma. And maybe if he had confessed.   
Oh man, who is he kidding. Him confessing his feelings wouldn't help, it would only make everything worse. Lance doesn’t have any feelings for him. They are just friends.   
“You may now kiss the bride” this woke Keith up from his thoughts, he had missed the whole speech and turned his eyes to Lance. That was a big mistake, not bigger than him actually going here in the first place., but still a big mistake.  
Keith died inside when he saw their lips connect and it was like the whole world around him had stopped spinning. Tears started to stream down his face before he could stop them and he quickly stood up. All eyes turned to lay on him, the wedding pair stopped the kiss and their eyes landed, as all the others, on Keith. Lance’s eyes widen as he saw the tears.   
With a last glance at Shiro, Keith ran out from the church as fast as he could and 10 minutes later he was home in his apartment. He locked the door and sat on the floor.

Now it was to late.  
To late to tell Lance about his feelings.  
Lance loved someone else, hell he were married now.  
And now Keith had ruined his chances on keeping Lance as his friend.


	2. Some time after the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of what Keith did under the first and second month after the wedding.  
> Some of his past will be told :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm back with the second chapter!  
> There are probably some spelling and grammer mistakes but it's late so I don't care right now xD I hope you'll like it! ^^  
> And I suck at making titles xD

**Month 1;**   
Keith had spent a whole month locked up in his apartment. He didn’t talk with anyone except för with the delivery guys that came with his food.   
He didn’t go to his work, he didn’t even answer the calls he got from his boss. He only used his phone to order food and nothing else.   
He ignored all the messages from Pidge and Shiro, his computer weren’t even on so he didn’t see any mails either. He didn’t pay his rent until the very last day of that month when his landlord, Zarkon, came and knocked on his door. He handed him the cash in a envelope.   
He drank almost every single night, trying to get the pain to go away. He were mad at himself for ruining everything, everything were his fault. 

 

_ When he was 8 years old his mother passed away, leaving him all alone with his father. A man that started to abuse him, saying that he were the cause of his mother’s death.  _ _   
_ _ At the age of 10 his father left him. He just disappeared one night and never came back. _ _   
_ _ It took a week for people to notice and to help Keith. The police came and took him to foster care. After 1 month he got adopted for the first time. A newly married couple came and wanted a child, apparently they thought he locked cute and decided that they wanted him. But after 6 months they grew tired of him, saying he took to much of their time and that he were a problem child.  _ _   
_ _ After that he moved between different foster homes for 6 years. _ _   
_ _ At the age of 16 he had ran away from home and were found all beaten up outside a library, a guy named Takashi Shirogane found him. Takashi saw that Keith had bruises all over his body and that his clothes were dirty and ripped in several places, he decided to take him home.  _ _   
_ _ Takashi's parents had accepted Keith the moment he stepped into their house.  _ _   
_ _ Ms. Shirogane took Keith to their bathroom to clean his bruises and to clean him up, she also gave him some of Takashi’s clothes.  _ _   
_ _ When it were all done, she took him down to the kitchen to give him food and then Keith had to explain everything for the Shirogane family.  _ _   
_ _ Mr. Shirogane called the foster family Keith lived with and told them that they had found their son, they told him that they didn’t want “that fucked up kid” and that they could keep him instead. And that’s exactly what they decided to do.  _ _   
_ _ A month later all the papers were signed and Keith moved in. It took time for Keith, but after some time he finally started to open up and trust his new family. The first one he came to trust were Takashi, who he later came to call Shiro.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Shiro got Keith to start going to school, and thanks to that he met Pidge. Her brother were a friend to Shiro.  _ _   
_ _ Pidge and Keith became friends quickly, they grew close pretty fast and after some time she became the second person that he dared to trust. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And when Keith, at the age of 18, started to think that maybe life weren’t that bad, Shiro got into an accident and almost lost his life. _ _   
_ _ Shiro and Matt had been on their way home from work together when a car crashed into theirs. Shiro drove and were on the side that the other car hit. _ _   
_ _ Matt ended up with a broken leg and a few broken ribs. But Shiro, he ended up in coma for 3 and a half weeks, lost his right arm, got a scar on his nose and lost some parts of his memory.  _ _   
_ _ Keith almost lost his brother, and he were remembered that day that nothing good would stay in his life forever. Because whenever things started to work out for him and he started to feel happy, something bad happened.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A few years later, when Keith were 21 years old, Pidge introduced him to Lance and Hunk.  _ _   
_ _ Hunk and Keith became friends quickly, he and Lance on the other hands were fighting alot in the beginning and it took around a year before they became good friends. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And now, at the age of 26, Keith were losing everything all over again. His life were breaking apart. He’s on his way of losing his new family, his loving and understanding big brother. His nerdy friend, that feels like a sister. The one who gives wonderful hugs and that feeds him like a mom. And the person who won his heart, the only person that he loved.  _ _   
_ _ And the worst part of this, is that even this time it’s all Keith’s fault. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He were the one who got his mother killed and he is the one who’s breaking all the things that he’s been building up for the past years.  _ _   
_ __   
Every night of that first month he cries himself to sleep, wakes himself up by nightmares and gets remembered of the past.    
He didn’t know how to handle it, and every time he woke up by a nightmare he were tempted to get a knife and kill the monsters that’s inside of him. Only the memory of Lance’s blue eyes, stopped him.    
  


**Month 2;  
** In the beginning of the second month, Shiro decided to do something about Keith. He knew that Keith got fired from his job, due to that his boss called and told him, and that he never leaves his apartment. 

He wanted his little brother back!

Shiro blamed Lance a bit for all of this, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help who he fell in love with. He hadn't had any contact with Lance since their fight though….    
  


_ “Lance you need to talk to him!” Shiro yelled, as he walked up to Lance with angry steps.  _

_ “I sent him a text, he didn't answer and obviously doesn't want to talk with me!” Lance stopped and turned around to face him.  _

_ “Of course he doesn't answer a fucking text! He's hurt and you need to go to him.  As in go to his apartment and talk to him in person!” Shiro couldn't understand why Lance couldn't do it. They were friends after all, and you should be worried when your friend runs away crying on you wedding! _

_ “There nothing to talk about Shiro. He were the one who ran away on his friends wedding, my wedding! And I don't owe him anything, oh and can't you tell me what he's sad about? Because I have no idea why he would be sad and run away FROM MY WEDDING!” _

_ “I can't tell you, it's not my place to tell” shiro had told him and after that Lance had stormed off and they hadn't talked since that day.  _

 

Shiro got a call from Keith's landlord one morning, who told him that he wanted Keith out of the apartment. At the end of the week.  He said that he didn't need anyone living there if they couldn't pay the damn rent. 

Shiro drove to Keith's apartment building and borrowed the spare key from the landlord. 

He walked up to the third floor and unlocked Keith's apartment door, walked inside and called Keith's name. 

No answer. 

He walked through the apartment, checking every room, looking for his brother. 

He found him, sleeping near the toilet, in the bathroom with an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Shiro let out a sigh and walked over to his brother, picking him up and carried him into the bedroom. Leaving him on the bed, surprised that he didn't wake up. He was a light sleeper after all. 

Shiro looked one last time on his brother before leaving the bedroom to make a call. 

 

_“Hey, darling. Can you help me with Keith's apartment. I'm going to make him move in with me today.”_ He said, and couldn't help but to smile when he talked with the love of his life. 

_“Of course, do you want me to bring anything?”_ She said with a beautiful British accent. 

_"A few boxes to put all the things in would be great. See you later, love you”_ and then he ended the call. 

 

He started to clean while he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. 

Half an hour later, he and Allura started to pack down Keith's things in different boxes. 

Keith walked out from his bedroom, 3 hours later and was a bit confused. The last thing he remembered was that he stumbled into the bathroom, throwing up. 

 

He stopped in the middle of a step when he saw Shiro sitting on the floor by his bookshelf packing down all of the books. 

Shiro turned around when he heard the steps and smiled. 

_“Oh, you're awake. We just planned on waking you up. Allura’s in the kitchen, making some coffee”_ he said and stood up. Brushing off his pants a little. 

 

_“What. The. Fuck are you doing here?!” Wait, how did you even get in?”_ Keith wasn't mad, but he did have a hangover and he didn't remember giving Shiro a spare key to his apartment. 

 

_“We are helping you move.”_ It was Allura who answered, she had just gotten out from the kitchen with two cups in her hands. 

_“Yeah, and I borrowed the spare key from your landlord to get in.”_ Shiro added with a soft voice. Allura handed him one of the cups and walked over to Keith. 

_“Move?!”_ Keith yelled. Allura handed him the other cup and made him sit down on the couch. Nodding as she made her way into the kitchen once again, to get her own cup of coffee. 

_“Yeah, you're moving in with me today. You don't have a job anymore, you're landlord plans on throwing you out and you need someone to look after you. Because you obviously can't take care of yourself.”_ Shiro said and took a sip of his coffee. Keith guessed that he had found all of the empty bottles of vodka that were in his apartment. 

 

_“Okay, I'll go and start packing done everything in my bedroom then. “_ Keith said after a few minutes. He stood up and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing one of the empty boxes on the way. 

 

Allura and Shiro stared after him until they both turned to look at each other, both of them surprised that he agreed without putting up a fight. 

Little did the two of them know that Keith was relieved that they did this for him. 

 

**7 hours** later and and Allura and Shiro's cars were packed with Keith's stuff. 

The couch and bed along with a few other stuff was left in the apartment, Zarkon said it didn't matter as long as he didn't needed to see Keith anymore. 

When they arrived to Shiro's apartment all three of them were hungry and decided to order pizza. 

_“What do you guys want?”_ Shiro asked as he dialed the number to _“The Galra pizza house”_

_“ I want a Hawaii”_ Keith said and his mouth watered at the thought of pizza. 

_“And I the usual”_ Allura said as she grabbed one of the boxes to take it into the apartment. 

Shiro gave her thumbs up before clicking the call button. 

_ “Yes hello, I want to order one Hawaii, one vesuvio and one Venezia” _

 

As they waited on the pizza they started to unpack the cars. 

A while later they sat in Shiro's kitchen, eating their pizza and talking. Keith promised Shiro that he would pay him back for the pizza, Shiro just laughed and told him to eat his gross pizza instead. 

 

4 and a half hours later all of the boxes were in the apartment, taking up most of the space,  and Allura took her leave. She kissed Shiro's cheek and said goodbye. 

Keith and Shiro ended up beside each other on the couch. 

_“So you and Allura are finally a couple”_ Keith said quietly. 

_“Yeah, a lot have happened since the wedding…”_ Shiro answers. 

_“If you need to talk in here for you, Allura and pidge too. I hope you know that”_ he then said, his metal hand resting on Keith's shoulder. 

“ _Yeah, but I don't think Pidge wants to talk to me though. I've been a jerk, to her and to all of you actually. “_ Keith looked down in his lap, didn't dare to look at his brother. He had been pushing him away, and still he takes him in with open arms. 

_“I think that you should and talk to her anyway, apologize you know”_ Shiro said calmly and stood up.

_ “Well, it's time to hit the bed, don't you think?”  _

Keith took a deep breath before he looked up at his brother, he was met by a smile. 

_“Yeah, I guess you're right”_ he said. 

_“ as always”_ he added under his breath. 

Shiro just laughed as he walked towards his bedroom. 

_ “Goodnight Keith” _

_ “Night Shiro” _

 

Keith lied down on the couch and unlocked his phone. He dialed her number and took a deep breath, before he clicked “call”

_“Hello”_ a tired voice said after only a few signals.  
  


_“Hey”_

There was a short silence before she whisper yelled;

_ “Have you any idea what time it is?!”  _

Keith brought his phone from his ear to check the time before he answered. 

_ “ yeah, it's around 3, but I figured you would be awake.”  _

_“Well, you were right”_ she laughed. Oh god what he had missed Pidge’s laugh. 

_“So, why the sudden call”_ she then asked. 

_“Well, I wanted to apologize and I guess that we need to talk…”_ Keith said slowly, scared that she would say no. 

 

_“Meet me at our usual place tomorrow at 1 and we'll talk. No way I'm letting you do this over the phone. Besides I wanna see my best friend again”_ she said. And Keith's lips strayed to curl up in a smile. 

_ “Okay” _

 

The two of them said goodnight and ended the call. 

That night, he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I'll try and make them longer in the future! xD  
> A fun fact; the pizza that I named in this chapter acually exist where I live xD  
> Here are the toppings that they have:  
> Hawaii- Tomato sauce, cheese, ham and pineapples.  
> Vesuvio-Tomato sauce, cheese and ham.  
> Venezia-Tomato sauce, cheese, ham, shrimps and mushrooms.
> 
> I'll try and post a new chapter every Sunday ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is what I got at the moment. I'm sorry if there's any misspellings or grammer mistakes, English isn't my first language :P  
> Please leave a comment if there's any mistakes or just a little comment about what you thought ^^  
> A little feedback would help me to get better :D


End file.
